Nothing is as it seems to be
by LunaLisannia
Summary: It's not as it seems. Hermione has a twin sister, from whom she had learned today. They'll have many exciting adventures together. Are all at the end on the good side? Read it and you'll know it at the end xD
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is my first FF, so don't be too hard on me^^

The story is not based on facts; Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

I changed the original story and transformed it to my own. My OC are all fictitious.

Lisanna's POV:

Now I stand at the doors of my home, Hogwarts. How will the others react? We, Herm and I will have our fun.

A few weeks ago I didn't even know that I have a twin sister. What an irony.

My great performance starts now. The doors open, everyone is looking at me. I, strut in front of Dumbledore, my long black cape flapping behind me. Hermione winks at me and I wink back.

"Well, Dumbledore, where are my keys?" ...

Hope you like it so far

I like trains xD

Sorry for my bad spelling but English isn't my native language


	2. Surprise

Hermione's POV

Finally home. It was a tough fifth Year at Hogwarts. My parents picked me up, as usual, from the platform and took me home.  
As soon as I was home I had to change into a formal black dress. Then we went out to our traditional "reunion dinner" in a luxurious, delicious restaurant in central London. The food was great but the conversation was boring as usual, because my parents can't come to terms with my being a witch. Actually we never had a lot in common, so we never talked much.

When we finally back home, I went to my room and unpacked my stuff. When I was done, I allowed myself a little luxury that means mask, scrub and a bubble bath in my relaxing large marble bath. Amazingly tired of this whole rant, I went to bed.

The next morning when I went into the kitchen, I found a note that says „We are at work. We love you Mom and Dad. „It was nothing new for me, because they were never home.

I had nothing to do, so I ordered a taxi and in no time I was on my way to the city, to get me some stuff. I was soon in the shopping fever. First I went into Harrods's, where I bought a lovely nude dress with matching high heels, because we were invited to a "garden party" tomorrow evening. Of course, I needed the right make-up and jewellery. Boa, luckily my parents are rich, or we would have huge debt by now.

When I had everything I went home and brought everything to my room, I saw that my parents already were at home. "Honey," asked Mom, "soon someone who wants to see you comes over. Please don't ask questions, you'll go with the person. Do you understand me?" What, though I t to myself? Of course, I wanted to disagree to them, but the bell rang at exact that moment. Dad opened the door and there she stood.  
A girl who looked like me. She had the same curly hair like me, exactly the same eye colour. That was scary! Out of her mouth came a blissful sigh. "It's my pleasure. I'm Victoria Lisanna Rosewelt. Hermione, I may call you so or? You will accompany me immediately. You will be staying until the end of the holiday in my house, pardon our home, the Rosewelt Manor! „Wow, what does she want from me?

She had to be brought up in France, she had a French accent. Do I have a choice? I don't think so; she looked like as if she would drag me by the hair, if I should refuse. Bämm, my luck has struck again. What an irony, I thought to myself. "Um, yeah. Give me 10 minutes" before she could say anything, I just ran up the stairs. In the meantime Dad let her in and immediately handed her a cup of tea. When I was in my room I had to realize that fact for now. My parents give me just away or what else should I think of this precarious situation? I was shocked, a girl who looked like me. What could that mean just ... Mom said I should not ask questions, but hello? Did she think that I simply don't think anything in particular of this situation, and that I go with a total stranger? So then I packed a few things in my bag and just hoped that it wouldn't be the shock of my life i. After 10 minutes, I had packed just the most important stuff. I left my beautiful room already again. It was strange to leave my home shortly as I got home just yesterday. I had a short time to say goodbye to me by my parents, then Lisanna already grabbed my wrist and we apparated god knows where.

I'll hope you like it ^^

Reviews are allowed xD


End file.
